


A temporary shelter - illustration

by Nodzomi941



Category: Shichinin no Samurai | Seven Samurai (1954)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nodzomi941/pseuds/Nodzomi941
Summary: Here's my  quick sketchy illustration based on the work by theonlytwin - A temporary shelter.Loved the 'what if's' of the original story, was greatly inspired, hence the artwork.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	A temporary shelter - illustration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theonlytwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonlytwin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a temporary shelter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408164) by [gericault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gericault/pseuds/gericault), [theonlytwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonlytwin/pseuds/theonlytwin). 




End file.
